1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio burglar alarm apparatus, and more specifically to a user recognition system, that can actively and continuously detect the status of operation of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular system recognition devices for use in a management system, for example, a motor vehicle burglar alarm system, commonly adopts a passive type single recognition method to recognize the code signal, i.e., the user uses a remote controller to directly activate/deactivate the vehicle burglar alarm. When the ON function is selected, the vehicle door lock is opened, enabling the vehicle engine to be started (the vehicle engine is unlocked at this time). When the OFF function is selected, the vehicle door lock and the vehicle engine are locked, and the alarm will be triggered if a vibration is detected. Because the passive type single recognition method is adopted, even if a hopping technique is employed, the system recognition device can easily be copied.
Lately, various vehicle positional systems were developed. However, these vehicle positional systems are still not safe in use because they adopt the same passive type single recognition method.
Further, if the user forgets to press the remote controller, the alarm of the vehicle burglar alarm system or vehicle positional system may be triggered accidentally, or the vehicle burglar alarm system or vehicle positional system may not be started.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art. One object of the present invention is to provide a user recognition system, which actively and continuously runs a recognition action. Another object of the present invention is to provide a user recognition system, which is capable of matching with surrounding resources to run a multiplex recognition action. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a user recognition system, which provides two alert status for use when the user is in or not in a restricted area.
According to the present invention, the user recognition system comprises at least one transmitter, and a receiver. Each transmitter is carried by an individual user. The receiver is installed in the object (apparatus) to be detected and recognized. By means of matching the transmitter and the receiver with the object (apparatus), or the object (apparatus) with surrounding resources, the present invention provides two alert status. When an individual user carries one transmitter, approaches and uses the object or apparatus (restricted area) in which the receiver is installed, the system enters the first alert status.
When in the first alert status, the transmitter and the receiver actively and continuously run the recognition action, and the receiver immediately gives an alarm or SOS signal upon interruption of the receiving of the signal from the transmitter.
When the user leaves the object or apparatus in which the receiver is installed, the system enters the second alert status, and the receiver can match with the surrounding resources provided by the object or apparatus to give an alarm or SOS signal upon the occurrence of an abnormal condition.
The user recognition system can be used in our daily life, for example, the system can be used in a vehicle or building security system, or a computer user control system.